The Digit Advisory Page
This page is designed to assist all fignewtons and any oldfigs with the checking of digit sequences, a series of numerical digits at the end of the post that follow a certain pattern. For ease of use, post number patterns are shown, using a alphanumerical key, unless otherwise explicitly stated: X = Any digit 0-9, can be non-existent Y = Any digit 0-9, must exist A, B, C, D, E, F, etc. = Any digit 0-9, same as self (thus, AA can be 11 or 22, but cannot be 12 or 21) Repeating Digits Repeating digits are the bread and butter of any self-respecting member of s4s. Simply put, a repeating-class sequence is a digit repeated N times at the end of the post number. Dubs The most basic of repeating digits, dubs consist of two of the same digit at the end of the post number. The pattern for dubs is quite simple, XXXXXXXXXXAA. It is considered rude to not check someone's dubs, and you should keep your eyes open for these, as they are plentiful. There is a one in ten chance that any given post will have a dub. Nubs At the low extreme is the nub, which consists of two of the same digit at the end, separated by a single digit that is not the same as the other two. The pattern for nubs is XXXXXXXXXABA. Despite being the lowest type of repeating-class sequence, nubs are actually slightly rarer than dubs, with a chance that any given post containing a nub being nine in one hundred. Trips The next step up from dubs, trips consist of three of the same digit at the end of the post number. The pattern for trips is XXXXXXXXXAAA. Trips are not as plentiful as dubs, but they pop up every so often. There is a one in one hundred chance that any given post will have a trip. Quads A more luxurious sequence, quads consist of four of the same digit at the end of the post number. The pattern for quads is XXXXXXXXAAAA. Quads aren't very common. There is a one in one thousand chance that any given post will contain a quad. Quints, Sexts, Septs, Octs, and Nons Being a lot harder to get, these kinds of sequences are celebrated with much fanfare, and many members of s4s will travel to other boards to steal these from them. Deks Currently unachieved by s4s, a dek consists of ten of the same digit at the end of the post number. The pattern for deks is XXAAAAAAAAAA. Ellis Currently unachieved by 4chan as a whole, an Ellis is a fabled repeating-class sequence consisting of eleven of the same digit at the end of the post number. Its pattern is XAAAAAAAAAAA. Clear Sequences A clear sequence, in terms of repeating-class sequences, is a sequence in which the digit the sequence consists of is zero. For example, in the case of dubs, a clear dub is XXXXXXXXXX00. For nubs, the pattern would be XXXXXXXXX0Y0, with Y being a digit 1-9. Sequentials Sequentials are sequences of sequences, and are split up into two groups: Regular and Irregular. Regular Regular sequentials consist of a number of the same sequences, and are named in the format "X-Y", where Y is the sequence type being repeated, and X is the sequence type corresponding to the number of times Y is repeated. For example, a dub-dub is two dubs in sequence, with a pattern XXXXXXXXAABB. A trip-dub would be three dubs in sequence, with a pattern XXXXXXAABBCC. A quad-dub would be four dubs in sequence, XXXXAABBCCDD, a dub-trip would be two trips in sequence, XXXXXXAAABBB, and so on. Nubs can also be in sequence, with a dub-nub following a pattern of XXXXXXXXABAB, a trip-nub following XXXXXABACDCD, a quad-nub following XXXXABABCDCD, and so on. Irregular A sequential that is not a regular sequential is an irregular sequential. It is named in the format "Sequential M ... N" where M, N, and any sequences in between are the names of the sequences in order. For example, 555446666333 is called a sequential trip dub quad trip. There is one special irregular sequential, in the forms of AABBB and AAABB. These sequentials are known as Full Houses, a reference to the poker hand of the same name, consisting of a pair and a three of a kind. Special Case Digits A special-class sequence is a sequence of digits that follow a strict rule, or a rule with little variance in its composition. Fore! A Fore! is when a post number ends with the sequence 87. This, and Fore!'s two derivatives, is a reference to the movie American Psycho, where, in a particular scene commonly associated with the post number checking phenomenon as a whole, Patrick Bateman, known as the Dubs Guy, says "In '87, Huey released this, Fore!, their most accomplished album". In fact, the picture commonly used to check dubs is a still image from the moment in which Bateman says this line. Thus, it is customary to announce "Fore!" when checking a standard Fore! Inverted Fore! This particular derivative is where the digits are reversed, so that the ending sequence is actually 78. It is customary to announce "Inverted Fore!" when checking one. True Fore!/Perfect Fore! This derivative consists of a longer ending sequence, 1987, specifying the year. Again, it is customary to announce either name when checking one. Sexual Digits This consists of an ending sequence of 69, a reference to the sex position 69, in which the two participants perform fellatio or cunnilingus on the other participant's genitalia. Palindromes A palindrome, in linguistics, mathematics, and post number sequences, is a phrase, string, or sequence of letters or digits that can be read the same forward and backwards. RACECAR is a popular english palindrome, as when you reverse the order of the letters, it still says RACECAR. An example in post number sequences is XXXXX1234321. When you reverse the order of the last 7 digits, it's still the same number. A palindrome sequence that takes up the entirety of the post number is generally more valuable than one that only takes up part of it. File Not Founds A File Not Found is a special nub, written as 404, a reference to the code number for the File Not Found error, when a web page or other item is missing. It is customary to announce "404: File Not Found" when checking one. Boeings A Boeing is a sequence following the pattern 7X7, a reference to the several models of commercial aircraft made by Boeing in which the naming followed the same pattern. Evil Trips/Jackpots The Evil Trips and Jackpots are two special trips in which the digits are 6 and 7, respectively. Thus, an Evil Trip is 666, and a Jackpot is 777. Blaze Its A Blaze It is an ending sequence consisting of 420, a reference to the date for International Cannabis Day. Leets and Eleets Respectively, these two sequences consist of 1337 and 31337, a reference to leet-speak. Towels A Towel is an ending sequence consisting of 42. This is a reference to the book series The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy, in which a supercomputer named Deep Thought was built to determine The Answer To Life, The Universe, And Everything, to which, after 7.5 million years, Deep Thought determined the answer was 42. After witnessing the commotion made from this odd answer, Deep Thought stated that it was very sure that was the answer, and that the problem was that they didn't know what The Question To Life, The Universe, And Everything was. Deep Thought then oversaw construction of a supercomputer known as Earth, and Earth began calculating the Question, only to be destroyed five minutes before completion by the Vogons in order to make room for an intergalactic highway. The Question eventually turned out to be "What do you get if you multiply six by nine?". It is customary to announce "Hey, there's my towel!" when checking a post number containing a towel. Someone who finds a lot of towels is said to "know where their towel is", and is commonly referred to as a "frood" or a "froody guy/girl". Category:Board Culture